Castle Age Wiki Projects/Smile
Status: Done! Great work everyone! You all helped to make this wiki great! Goal: To get more in game pictures on the wiki for convenience and clarity. Note: When uploading pictures, make sure you specify that the images are being used in a manner that is considered "Fair Use". Project Smile Update Everyone, you have been doing an excellent job of getting all the pictures in place. We are basically caught up with adding all the needed pictures. Now, we need to do one more thing before we can mark this project as "Done" and move it to the project archive. While all the pictures should be in place, the sad fact is that many are not. They should be, they are uploaded onto the wiki, the wiki-code is in place for them to be on the correct pages... but for some strange reason, they refuse to display. Pictures uploaded at the same time, are the same size, and were uploaded by the same people in the same way (like the Retribution Helm and Retribution Plate) refuse to show up in the same table (Puzzling Proof). Hero pictures refuse to show up on the Handy Hero Tables, or sometimes on their own individual Hero Pages, or both. Others, while collected from Castle Age in the same way, work perfectly without complaint. Until we can figure out what is causing this, we can't mark this project as done. It could be we have to re-size the pictures, change their names, upload them in a different way or something. If you have any ideas on how to fix this, or have tried something and know that it will not work, please tell us on the Discussion Page. Ok, We've figured out what the problem is. If you are running Firefox with the Adblock add-on, it is causing the above mentioned picture issue. Why this is, who knows. You can fix this by disabling Adblock on castleage.wikia.com. Of course this will mean you will also see the Wikia ads so... It's your choice which of these two annoyances you prefer ;p. As someone who doesn't get any revenue from the ads, I would recommend disabling adblock on castleage.wikia.com. Vincent The Frugal 03:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Needed Quests Pictures of all chance item drops. *Skull key on Quests/Chance_Items, and Keep/Alchemy *All Demi-Quest chance items Quests/Chance_Items Oracle *Picture of the treasure chest for the Oracle/Treasure Demi-Quest page *Small thumbs of every monthly special item. *All Treasure Chest Heroes on their appropriate treasure page. Town *Small thumbs of all equipment on Blacksmith. *Large Thumbs of the "Best Dueling Equipment" and on the appropriate treasure page. *Small thumbs of all Magic on Magic. Large thumbs for chest magic on the appropriate treasure page. *Small thumbs of all soldiers on Soldiers . Large thumbs for chest magic on the appropriate treasure page. *Each Type of Land on Town/Land NOTE: Thumbs can be achieved with a larger file by specifying the size. See this example: Big Picture (no size parameter) : Small Picture (50px) : Battle *Archangel on Battle/Battle_Points *Royal Seal on Battle/Battle_Points Keep *The 4 achievement pictures: the quest, battle, monster, other picture for the appropriate achievement page. *Small thumbs of every Base Alchemical Component *Keira (Hero pic) on Keep/Alchemy/Recipes *Cronus (Soldier pic) on Keep/Alchemy/Recipes *Ancient Red dragon on Keep/Alchemy/Summons, Keep/Monster *Cronus (Monster) on Keep/Alchemy/Summons, Keep/Monster *Gildamesh (Monster) on Keep/Alchemy/Summons, Keep/Monster *Colossus (Monster) on Keep/Alchemy/Summons, Keep/Monster *Sylvanas (Monster) on Keep/Alchemy/Summons, Keep/Monster *Keira (Monster) on Keep/Alchemy/Summons, Keep/Monster *Lotus Ravenmoore (Monster) on Keep/Alchemy/Summons, Keep/Monster *Atlantean Forcefield on Keep/Alchemy/Recipes *Atlantean Gear on Keep/Alchemy and Keep/Alchemy/Recipes *The big background picture that you see when fighting a monster on each respective monster page (Just an ancient red on the dragon page) Army *Dragonbane shard 1 on Army/Gift On Heroes/Handy_Hero_Tables: *Lothar the Ranger *Lotus Ravenmoore On Individual Heroes pages. *Chimerus *Helena *Lothar the Ranger *Lotus Ravenmoore *Marina *Skaar Deathrune *Keira The Dread Knight Smile